User talk:Rowanflight
Welcome to my Talk Page! Gift I made you a gift! I love Rowanstar's personality 05:56 Sun Jul 7 That would be peachy C: [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 12:45, July 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: And I'm never archiving it 8D Okay, I'm game to hear it. I'll be online later, so I'll see you this evening. 13:36, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Often I don't pull my big guns right off the bat, so in an effort to get you to change your opinion of Jared.... 03:04, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Nope o3o 16:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Get On Chat Please (talk) 02:02, July 13, 2013 (UTC) BirchXFire I think we should do a plot. Him come back from the dark forest to meet Birchtrail in her dreams and they become mates again. Whereas she thinks he's a StarClan spirit, but he's actually a dark forest spirit. What do you think? Like A [[User:Misty Angel|'Boss']] 02:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Graymoon (AC) c8 heh If the message I left in AC messes up a plot, just ignore it, ok? :/) Ω Raven Ω I'm back babeh 19:10, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello, this is Darkstream, from NC. Since you said I should join, I am probably going to join this wiki, for RPing and stuff. Is there anywhere that I join a Clan, or how do I make an RP cat? Thanks, Would you like fries with that? 18:06, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ezimba link http://www.ezimba.com/work/130729C/ezimba12300851384400.png c: 21:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat x.x Chat isn't working for me x.x 00:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Wierd, some people are still on it though ouo 00:35, July 29, 2013 (UTC) what the fuck is up with chat .-. 00:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hellas Hey, since we didn't really do much today, do you want to do the plot tomorrow until the day after tomorrow? (Or whenever) PM me tomorrow or later tonight if you get on. c: Thanks! 01:43, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Re : Wow! She's beautiful! I think she's perfect; go on and put her up! xD 23:03, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hai Alright I ran it through the generator the possible kits of RisingXWild would be Black cats, red tabby males, and tortie females. (◔⊖◔)つ h e l l o (talk) 20:36, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw hello my love<333 http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_leixjibEZr1qdij7po1_500.jpg and http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lf7dq7g04W1qdij7po1_400.jpg i saw those and that screeched your name. ilu btw<333 20:16, 08/26/2013 ....That was quite rude. You know, just because I say a cat is somewhat written from myself, doesn't mean that all of their actions are what I'm thinking about at the time. If you happended to ask me about Mintnose, you would actually find out I was content that she was becoming leader. So, that's all. I'm not going to type out huge paragraphs flaming you or calling you an asshole or anything, because that would make myself ridiculous. c: Have a nice day. c: 13:59, September 2, 2013 (UTC) So I did a little research about Dallas and Ad's kits, and here's the list: All females would be tortie, (black and ginger, not likely chocolate) and all would have white- half of them would have high white, and the other half with low white. All of them would be shortfurred. All males would be ginger, and all will be shortfurred. Half would have a high amount of white, and the other half with a lower amount of white. 01:15, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ;u;u;u;u;u;u;u;u;u;u;u;u;u; 22:02, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :( I can't believe you're leaving, Rowie. I'll miss you so much. We all will. I'll always remember you as the one Catching Finnick, not Fire x3 Try to get on chat sometime. Good bye, Rowie! 20:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC) hi Rowanflight do you rember me we were friends before I forgot the website name lol XD. I hope we can talk and what does it mean when you go to someones page and it says in a big box blocked does it mean your blocked form talking to that user please reply Friends? ;) Um.. Hello! My names Scarlet or Carly, if you want. My friend Raven told me you were really nice, so I wanted to talk to you about something. I am going to make a cat in SprC once I get permission, Scarletfeather, and I was wondering if you would do a plot with me? I want her to maybe have an in between clan love or something. If not, I understand. If you don't allow in between clans here, maybe we could do something else. But you seem like a great friend and role player so I'd really like to talk to you about this some more. I'm normally on chat around 4:00 eastern. Ok? See you l8r! :3 ScarletFeather78 (talk) 21:09, November 20, 2013 (UTC) haha i know right 00:04, December 3, 2013 (UTC) re: rowieee~ i've missed you 8D hai c: 19:53, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ^ 10:53, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rowan I hope you remember me we were pretty good friend then I lost internet for awhile I really hope we can chat please reply Birthday!! Hey!!! Happy Birthday!!Crowy I'm a monster 16:59, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ^ happy birfday mommy ;u; 20:57, January 12, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROWIE 20:58, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Happy Getting Older Day! 8D happy birfday n00b 8D 21:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Ahem.... OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I missed you SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much Rowie!! I've gotta adopt Gemcave back if you're staying here!! I would've left earlier, but I wanted to continue GemXOpal for you! <3 And happy Belated B-day! 21:32, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I had a job, Soccor, and I thought I was getting a little too into this rping thing. Timcanpy had kittens!!! :3 *Rushes to cufa to adopt Gemcave* NVM, his template says my name still!!! (Thank ye beeb-bop) :D Do we still plan for them to have kits? Anywho, I have school off till Tuesday (Monday is off), and tomorrow we're going to these HUGE ice caves on the Great lakes, which are totally icy and dangerous (So hopefully my brother stays out of my way). I'M TEMPORARILY HOLDING OPAL FOR YOU SO SHE DOESN'T GET ADOPTED!!! :3 00:57, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Wasn't that a bit late, Rowie? x3 00:22, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Um I'm just leaving Wwiki. Got sick of the drama there and stuff and I'm done with trying to keep up with those books tbh. I'm staying here though, haha. Just on a break for finals and midterms and the like. But thank you!! 04:20, May 5, 2014 (UTC) HI ROOOOWAN! :D 22:35, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Yo-Yo Yeah, It has been awhile. When I'm not working, and I see that you're on chat, I'll certainly pop in. Also, my brother's been hogging the computer like nuts, so it's been a pain to get on. But yeah, I'd love to chat! 19:46, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Yuppers! I am totally back! I've created, so far, two new kitties (One in Summer, one if Spring) and then I have gotten back Rainface and Spottedheart! Omg, though, are you back? Because if you are, OMGOMGOMG, ROWUUUUU! Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 17:50, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, if you do decide to stay... WELCOME BACK YOU NUT-JOB :3 Nah, jk, you aren't a nut job, you're a weirdo, just like me :3 Only you're not me... you're you... You get the point :3 I really do hope you stay though because THAT WOULD BE FREAKING AMAZING! Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 17:53, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, Leafu comes by every once-in-awhile as well as Leggu. As for everyone else from our time, they are sadly gone ;-; Why did they have to leave us?? ;-; And also, all the cats from our generation are gone and I'm like, "OMG NOO" Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 17:57, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Of course I remember the old times Rainy is da...]] BANANA QUEEN! 18:06, July 30, 2014 (UTC) omg I know Rainy is da...]] BANANA QUEEN! 18:09, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I know DDDDDXXXXX Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 18:14, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back, dood! Can Risekit and Risingspirit have a good father and son bond? :D 20:17, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I is back Yo, Rowan! Yeah, I'm back though only as a past time, not like being on here 24/7. I'll try to make an edit at least once everyday or so if I can. I'm thinking of just having one cat to roleplay with since I'm a lazy ass to keep track of several. Hahaha. Well, see ya! The Inspiration (talk) 01:32, July 31, 2014 (UTC) MINE TOO! D: 21:16, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :DDDD (Did you know that that is Shadow's exact photo? xD) CLOSE FATHER SON RELATIONSHIPS FTW 21:19, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hm, what do you mean by that? Like, take the originally created kits/cats? Or make more of your own? 02:09, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Yo Row, since I'm caring for Sparrow right now, I was talking to Rainu about Brownie's apprentice ceremony, so we discussed mentors. We're wondering if you want Burntflower to mentor her, so you can get her more involved. It either her or Ravenflame's going to mentor her so he's no longer her friend-enemy, but up to you! ^.^ 02:53, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Few Things~ Kay, first thing: Are we still planning to work together and write Steam and Mist's story? :3 If so, I was thinking a possible name being The Meeting of Clouds? Second Thing: One of my planned kits for OpalXGem was Rowankit, and at first, he was going to be a black smoke tabby, but now I'm thinking....Do you think he should look a bit more like his father? Yeah, that's all....for now. >:3 02:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Help me decide his pelt colorations! xD It's either a dark ginger-brown tabby, or black smoke...You choose. :3 22:28, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Do you mean on here or on Gmail? 21:42, August 22, 2014 (UTC) noises i just read sandstorms sadness and now im sad and my eyes are leaking salty shit. why rowan. why. 04:11, 11/5/2014 hullo darlin' it's me, Ravenfag!! Yes I'm back... I guess? One- I missed you, and Two- I missed role playing, especially since I've gotten so much better. Please respond soon! :D [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 21:25, November 28, 2014 (UTC) beep boop i doubt you'll respond but eheheh B) 15:30, January 27, 2015 (UTC) im so offended >:| jkjk but srsly.... Why am I not on yor friends list? :o [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 04:57, January 31, 2015 (UTC) helloooo....! wow, this is really weird that i'm back on this account. i was feeling very nostalgic the other day and i remembered this (specifically talking in the chat with you and everyone else) and i was sad to see you have announced your departure from the wiki. i don't believe i knew you personally but i did talk to you a lot on here. OKAY SOOO ANYWAYS.... if by any chance you ever still check your talk page or whatever it's called i'd enjoy talking to you again (-: hope you're doing well... --Brightheart2012 (talk) 21:22, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Template It looks like you made the bronze grade template, would you mind if I use it, along with the silver and gold template if you made those, on my wiki? Here is a link to the wiki: http://rockclan-roleplay-and-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/RockClan_Roleplay_and_fanfiction_Wikia 21:48, December 11, 2015 (UTC)